1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to frequency doubling and, more particularly, to fully differential frequency doubling.
2. Related Art
Conventional frequency doublers suffer from relatively poor power supply rejection ratios (“PSRR”). Conventional frequency doublers also typically output non-50% duty ratios.
What are needed are improved methods and systems for frequency doubling.